loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosy
"Rosy (feat. HeeJin)" is the second track from single album "Olivia Hye" by member Olivia Hye of LOOΠΔ. It was released on March 30, 2018 as the twelfth and final part of the "Girl of the Month" project. The song is a duet between Olivia Hye and Go Won, with featured rapping by HeeJin. Description Go Won and Olivia Hye's duet 'Rosy' captures the pretty but edgy unpredictable emotions of modern girls who are nice but chic, kind but naughty, or interested but not enough to go out with someone. Lyrics |Kor = 잠깐 No No No No I know know know know I know know know know 잠깐 No No No No I know know know know I know know know know 잠깐 No No No No I know know know know I know know know know My life is rosy My life is rosy |Rom = 잠깐 No No No No I know know know know I know know know know 잠깐 No No No No I know know know know I know know know know 잠깐 No No No No I know know know know I know know know know My life is rosy My life is rosy |Eng = Hold up No No No No I know know know know I know know know know Hold up No No No No I know know know know I know know know know Hold up No No No No I know know know know I know know know know My life is rosy My life is rosy }} Links * * (unofficial) Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Credits * Chorus: Hickee (BADD) * Keyboards by: Kim Jin Hyung (BADD) * All Programming by: Choi Jae Il * Recorded by: Woo Min Jung @ InGrid Studio * Mixed by: Ko Hyung Jung @ Koko Sound Studio Videos Audio= |-|Color Coded Lyrics= Trivia * Lyricist Darly speaks about Go Won & Olivia Hye's Rosy: Blog Post's Translation ** Pretty in depth breakdown of the lyrics * It was the first LOONA song Darly has worked on. * When Go Won & Olivia Hye recorded Rosy, Go Won thought it was meant to be included in her solo single. * They didn't know each other that well at the time of the recording. They heard Rosy for the first time on the way to the recording. They recorded for 9 hours the first day. They were asked to sing with a sad feeling. But the next day the producers decided to start over entirely, with a brighter style this time. * They've read the lyricist's breakdown of the song and liked it. They think it would be helpful for when they'll perform the song in the future. * Go Won & Olivia Hye's reenactment of the recording References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: loona-girls * Lyricist Darly speaks about Go Won & Olivia Hye's Rosy: Blog Post's Translation * VLIVE livestream: Frequency of the Moon Ep.15 ** Translation thread for this VLIVE Navigation pt-br:Rosy Category:Song Category:Olivia Hye Category:HeeJin Category:Go Won Category:Songs sung by HeeJin Category:Songs sung by Go Won Category:Songs sung by Olivia Hye